stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Dauntless (NCC-75310)
| type = Explorer | class = Sovereign | status = Active | image2 = Sovereign class.jpg }} The USS Dauntless (NCC-75310) was an explorer starship of the built by the Federation Starfleet, launched from the Fleet Yards on Vulcan in 2375 under the command of Fleet Captain Peter J. Koester. ( ) Service summary The Dauntless participated in the Battle of Cardassia Prime, the final conflict of the Dominion War, after which it resumed normal duties of exploration. In 2376 the starship became trapped within a vast magnetic void, where it encountered its predecessor, the Dauntless from a time period almost five years in the past. Both vessels managed to escape the void with the result that neither crew (many members of which served aboard both vessels) remembered the incident. The USS Dauntless was turned over to the command of Captain Virgil D. Kane in 2377. Kane was removed from command after the Dauntless collided with a neutronic fuel tanker near New Gibraltar in 2379. The Dauntless entered drydock at the Utopia Planitia ship yards for repairs, during which extensive damage inflicted during the Dominion War was discovered. The starship spent the next year in drydock to repair the damage. The Dauntless was re-launched under the command of Captain Peter Koester once again in June of 2380. Later that year the crew encountered the Kairn, a previously unknown race which had invaded several outer sectors of Federation space. It was two years before Starfleet managed to drive the Kairn Empire back across their original border. In 2381, the Dauntless was chosen to be the Starfleet Academy training vessel for six months, overseeing the training of over 100 third-year cadets. During this time, the starship made visits to the planets Gideon and Sigma Iotia II, both planets which had not been visited by Federation starships for over a century. In late 2382 the Dauntless was severely damaged during a terrorist attack by members of the xenophobic race called the Zaqri. The starship managed to reach the Antares Shipyard near the Bajor Sector under her own power, where she spent the next six months in drydock receiving repairs and upgrades. The Dauntless is expected to resume her mission of exploration in mid-2383. Senior staff *Commanding Officer **Captain Peter J. Koester *First Officer **Commander K'danz *Second Officer/ Chief Science Officer **Commander Alasdair Wallace *Chief Engineer/ Third Officer *Lieutenant Commander Dar *Chief Medical Officer **Doctor Justin MacMillan, MD *Chief of Operations **Lieutenant Commander Phillip Winters *Counselor **Lieutenant Tanzia Gera, MD, PhD. *Security Chief/SFMC Special Contingent 41 OIC **Major Sean Elliott McIntyre *Command Master Chief/Chief of the Boat **Master Chief Petty Officer Pono R. Kyman Embarked craft The following auxiliary craft are assigned to the starship Dauntless. (Note: By tradition, most auxiliary craft are named for famous massacres.) *Type-8 shuttlecraft **''Khitomer'' (NCC-75310/01) **''Norkan Outposts'' (NCC-75310/09) **''Wounded Knee'' (NCC-75310/29) *Type-10 shuttlecraft **''Fort Griswold'' (NCC-75310/10) **''Glencoe'' (NCC-75310/11) *Type-12 shuttlecraft **''September 11'' (NCC-75310/23) **''T'Lani III'' (NCC-75310/25) *Type-16 shuttlepod **''Cestus III'' (NCC-75310/05) **''Salem One'' (NCC-75310/06) **''Setlik'' (NCC-75310/07) **''Tiennanmen Square'' (NCC-75310/17) **''Hue'' (NCC-75310/28) * runabout **''Merrimack'' (NCC-74088) *''Argo''-type shuttle (experimental R&D) **''Montgomery Scott'' (NCC-75310/21) *''Sovereign''-type Captain's Yacht **''Jutland'' (NCC-75310/CY{II}) See also * Dauntless 075310 Dauntless 075310 Category:Star Trek: Dauntless Category:Starships named after UK Royal Navy ships